Switcheroo
by A-Giant-Fan
Summary: Uh oh. What's a Kwami to do when their human partner, along with the rest of Paris, wakes up in the morning with a bad case of being the OPPOSITE GENDER, and they don't even know it? Poor Marley and Andrea are in for a surprise when Ladybug and Chat Noir face off against an akuma with a real grudge against societal standards. Gender-Bend, obviously.
1. K, So, Starting Things Off Weird, Right?

"Marinette, quick, wake up!"

"Mm," Marinette's eyes fluttered open as she gazed at Tikki, who sat beside her phone, "what time is it?" Her voice was barely a whisper, her body overtime with exhaustion. "I'm so tired…I need more hours in the day…?"

"That's not the biggest problem, Marinette. I don't know how to say this, but…well…you're-"

"GAH!" She bolted out of bed at the sound of her alarm. "I'm going to be so late for school! I've only got a few minutes!"

"Marinette, wait!"

"No time, Tikki," she ran to the mirror to make sure her hair wasn't too crazy, "I need to get changed and-"

She froze. Rubbing her eyes she examined the mirror more closely than she ever had. "…T-Tikki?"

"I tried to tell you, Marinette."

"I….I…I'M A BOY!"

Her hair was short, her cheeks more square and her chest…well, flat. She looked and sounded like one of the other guys at school. She stumbled back to find her pajamas fitting perfectly, as if she had gone to bed in male clothes. "Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-What happened last night?!"

"Quick, to the balcony! It only gets worse!"

In a matter of seconds Marinette was looking over Paris, shocked to find people stepping out from their buildings with the same confusion she had. "I don't get it, Tikki! I know these people, they're my neighbours! Every single one of them has changed!"

"It's gotta be the work of an akuma," Tikki nodded, "you need to transform and find them quickly, before all of Paris falls into a state of panic!"

"You're right," Marinette turned to head back inside, "let's go back down so people won't see us as I trans-"

 _DING._

"…"

"…Marinette?" Tikki waved her hand in front of her-er, him. "You okay? What's wrong?"

He blinked a few times before shaking his head. "Hm? Oh, sorry, Tikki. It's like I entered some sort of trance there for a few seconds."

"Well let's hurry," Tikki took another look out onto the street, "people must be so…scared…?"

To her surprise, no one was freaking out anymore. In fact, everyone down below had gone back to their routines, chatting with one another while going back inside to change out of pajamas and eat. "That's weird. Marinette, look, people have stopped-"

"Marinette?"

Tikki turned to find Marinette laughing, almost too comfortable with her deeper voice. "Where'd that come from, Tikki?"

"…WH-What do you mean? That's your name!"

Marinette rubbed the back of his head. "Right, and you're Taco. You know my name, silly."

"…Marinette?"

"No, Tikki," he climbed back down onto his bed, where Tikki noticed his earrings, now much smaller and of an orange tint, "Marley, duh."

"…Oh…MARLEY?!"

* * *

"Plagg, have you seen my jean coprees?"

"This isn't the time to be thinking about your coprees, which, by the way, you've never owned," Plagg was frantically spinning around the room, "you've been turned into a girl, and you're acting as though I'm the one who's gone insane by not accepting it!"

"Ah-ha, got it! Almost done. And would you stop playing around?"

"Playing around?! Adrien, have you lost your mind like everyone else outside?!"

The bathroom door opened and out walked Adrien, wearing a black tank and coprees with a white shirt tied just under her chest and matching sneakers. She brushed her shoulder length, bouncy blonde hair behind her and smirked. "Adrien? Really? That's the best you've got?"

"The best what? It's your name!"

"My name is Andrea, as it always has been, and you're making no sense this morning. Did you eat any bad camembert last night while I wasn't looking?"

Plagg huffed and crossed his tiny arms. "I'm way too smart to eat bad cheese. Don't you remember anything about this morning? Like, from ten minutes ago?"

"Like what, exactly?"

"Like how we woke up and found you had turned into a girl, and you were freaking out, like the people we could see from your windows on the streets. Everyone had been swapped around, and we were going to transform, but then you stopped and went all statue-like on me, and then you started to talk about what lipstick to wear and-"

"Slow down, Plagg, you're going to have a heart attack," Andrea sighed, "I'm sorry, but I don't remember any of this. It was probably some weird dream you'd had. Now if you don't mind," she grabbed her laptop bag and fixed her ring, which has shrunken, "we need to get to school. Nathan?"

The bedroom door opened, and as Plagg snuck into the bag Natalie walked in – only now, she was taller, had a moustache and slicked back hair, and wore a more velvet red. "Yes, Andrea? Are you ready?"

"Yup," she smiled, "let's go!"

Plagg peeked out from the bag as they passed the computer screens. "This is way weird…what?!"

On the screens where a picture of Adrien's mom should have been, smiled a handsome young blonde mad with styled hair, glasses and a fine blue suit.

 _It…it looks like Mr. Agreste_ , Plagg gawked as Andrea stepped outside the mansion, _which means…?!_

As they stepped down the stairs Plagg got a good look at the picture hanging off the wall. There stood Andrea in a black jumper, a sad frown upon her pretty face as a pale blonde woman stood next to her, a hand on her shoulder. Her hair was done up in a tight bun and her black gown was sleek against her fine figure.

 _…I'M LOSING MY KWAMI MIND!_

* * *

" _Excellent, Switcheroo_ ," HawkMoth echoed into the ears of the akuma, " _You've done well_."

From atop the roofs she gazed down. "Soon everyone will know. Everyone will understand." She waved her wands around and smirked. "No one in Paris will ever know what hit them."

 **I thought about how to create an original take on the gender-bend style of fanfic writing, and here we see the outcome! Poor Tikki and Plagg, stuck in a Paris completely switched. This will be a short story, only a few chapters, but I hope you guys will find some enjoyment in the character's interactions.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	2. Tikki's Ship is Sailing Away!

"Marinette? Marinette, please, you have to believe me!"

Marley sighed and opened his pink backpack. He had chosen a white tee, dark jean jacket and pants and an old pair of light grey runners to wear, thought for some odd reason he had felt off about wearing them. "I'm sorry, Tikki, but I don't understand what you're trying to say. I was a girl? Come on. And for the umpteenth time, my name is Marley. You know this, we've known each other for months now."

 _I've known Marinette for months now_ , Tikki sighed as she disappeared back into the bag, _but this just doesn't feel right._

The day was set to be sunny until the evening, and as Marley stepped out from his family bakery and saw students wandering the steps, his heart skipped a beat at the sight of the Agreste limo pulling up.

"I can see it from all the way over hear," someone called from across the street by the bridge, "your heart's about to burst from your chest."

Marley turned as a young man in red plaid and jeans stepped up beside him, dark red curls neatly brushed, or as neat as curls could get. "Oh, hey, Allen. What was that? I didn't hear what you said."

"Of course not," Allen nudged him in the gut, "but it doesn't take my superior journalist skills to deduce that you've got it bad, once again."

"This is news to you?"

"…No, I guess not."

They arrived at the foot of the stairs as Andrea stepped out and shut the door behind her. She locked eyes with Marley, and he fumble with what to say. "…Hey-o."

"Ah, Andrea, you're here!" From down the stair bounded an exuberant young blonde, his yellow and black stripped turtleneck too bright to keep eyes on for more than three seconds. He wrapped an arm around Andrea, who grimaced as he glanced at Marley with his big, bright blue eyes. "Well, well, if it isn't Marlo and Alec."

"Seriously?" Allen shook his head and fixed his glasses. "A little late to be forgetting our names over halfway into the year, Cole."

"Whatever. Wait until you see it, Andrea," he gave her hand a light kiss before running back up the stairs, anticipating her arrival, "me and Sabo have created a spectacular arrangement of flowers for the picnic at lunch!"

"The picnic," Marley groaned, "I completely forgot about it!"

"It'll be fine, Marley," Andrea joined them as the limo drove off, "your house is right there, so you can just pick up your food before we start."

"Oh, uh, y-yeah," he flustered, "so, uh, well…"

 _What do I say to her?! I have nothing planned! I'm such an idiot!_

"…Anyone else wake up in a trance this morning?!"

Allen and Andrea stared at him in wild confusion as he stepped back. "Oh, I mean…did anyone else wake up this morning feeling…oh, I don't know…odd?"

"You felt it, too?"

A young girl in a red cap and blue shirt joined Andrea's side, her short hair in a bun and thick headphones around her neck. "Dude, you wouldn't believe the headache I had."

"I'd blame your loud music, Nina, not an 'odd' feeling."

"…Good point."

 _RING-RING!_

"Oh, man, we're gonna be late," Nina grabbed Allen's hand, "come on, before class starts! We have to show the teacher what we brought, right?"

"You'd better be grateful my mom let you help us cook," Allen rolled his eyes as he was dragged along, "just because you don't have a bone in your body capable of turning on an oven!"

Andrea giggled into the back of her hand before smiling Marley's way. "Well?"

"Uh, uh, uh…well what?"

"What did you make for the picnic? Nathan is dropping off some cookies I managed to make with my personal chef."

"Oh. All I did was make some raisin bread…"

She grabbed his hand, and he hoped that his cheeks weren't as read as they were steaming. "I'm sure it's going to taste great. You do come from a line of bakers, Marley. Have a little more faith."

"…Yeah. Thanks."

Both stared at each other for a long moment. "…"

"…"

 _…Something about this is wrong._

Andrea quickly released his hand. "Well, to class we go." She started up the steps ahead of him. "Good luck with the raisin bread. I'll make sure to have the first slice!"

"R-Right."

She stepped into the entrance of the school and took a deep breath. "Say," Plagg popped out of the laptop bag at her side, "what happened back there?"

"…Something wasn't right about…about us."

"Duh! Because you're supposed to be Adrien, a boy."

"Enough, Plagg, I'm serious."

"So am I! Do you really think I'm lying?"

"I…I don't know. Let's just go to class."

Marley watched Andrea run to the classroom door as he entered the school courtyard. "…What was that, Tikki?"

"You mean, why did it feel wrong?"

"Yeah. And no, it isn't because I'm supposed to be a girl named Marinette."

 _This is bad_ , Tikki realized with a nervous shock, _if I don't figure out what's happened to Paris, Marinette might never get close to Adrien again!_

While Marley wasn't looking, Tikki slipped out of his bag and flew out over the school, careful not to be noticed. All around people she had seen before were going about their days, completely unaware of the changes that had taken place.

 _It's got to be the work of an akuma. That's why I wasn't affected._

She tore through the skies of Paris, wary that at any moment she might run into the akuma, and HawkMoth with them. She aimed for the Eiffel Tower, where she knew she would have a better focal point to view the city from.

"…Wow," she awed as she neared the monument, "everyone below has changed…even…what?!"

She halted near a poster advertising the art of the museum, where a picture of the Mona Lisa was in view of the street. Only, it wasn't Mona Lisa. Tikki read over the ad, her eyes widening. "…Monsieur Liam?!"

 _Unbelievable! This akuma isn't just changing people – it's changing history all around Paris!_

 **I'll admit, coming up with names and designs for these guys was fun. I decided to write it from Tikki's perspective first so that we as the readers can understand the confusion, and not take it as an AU. No, people, this is the Paris we've come to know and love, only now it's...switched. Don't worry, come next chapter we'll be getting right to the action.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	3. The Lucky Duo Weighs In

The picnic was being held in the courtyard, the rest of the students running around as Marley's class set out the blankets. Mr. Bustier spoke to the principle as Allen and Nina brought out bowl of red jelly and placed them near the center, beside Cole and Sabo's flowers made of fruit.

"This is way too weird," Marley stepped out of the school to retrieve the raisin bread, "I have no idea where Tikki is. I hope she's alright…maybe I should go out and look for her…"

"Marley, wait up!"

He turned as Andrea ran down beside him. "Why don't I help you with the bread? My cookies aren't here yet."

"U-Uh, sure, Andrea. That'd be really great!"

 _Tikki will be fine for another two minutes._

* * *

"…I found them," Tikki gawked from behind a tall chimney, "and they look strong."

On the rooftop looking across to the Eiffel Tower, a tall woman in slim pink skeleton armour watched the streets below, her helmet eyes gleaming. In each hand she held a staff, one the female signal and the other the male. "But why?"

The akuma spotted somebody below, wandering around in a state of confusion. Tikki saw that it was a little boy, trying to explain his predicament to a police officer but be turned away. No one would believe them.

"Oops," the akuma snickered, "I missed one." She crossed the symbols in front of each other and, as they began to glow, shot out a beam of bluish-pink light at the child. He was blinded for a second before glowing, and Tikki gawked at his sudden transformation.

 _Such power!_

Now, returning to their home, smiling as if nothing had occurred, the little girl wearing the boy's cap, tee and shorts skipped into the apartment. The akuma sighed with relief. "Close one. Now that Pair is under my control, HawkMoth, it's only a matter of time before I catch Ladybug and Chat Noir off guard."

 _I have to warn Marinette_ , Tikki shook her head as she fled back to the school, _I mean, Marley!_

* * *

"It looks scrumptious, Marley," Andrea carried the second plate full of raisin bread slices back to the school steps, "I don't think my cookies can top your parent's cooking."

"No way," he smiled, "your cookies will be the best thing there!"

As they took the first step, a pale boy in indigo punk attire came up to them. "Marley, Andrea, you got any napkins?"

"I can grab some at home, Jude," Marley handed him the plate of bread, "hold on." He turned away as they returned to the courtyard and crossed the street.

"Marley! Marley, wait up!"

"Tikki," he sighed as the Kwami flew down into his hands, "where have you been? I was so worried."

"Not as much as you're gonna be! There's an akuma on the loose! You have to transform!"

"Oh, no," he moaned, "but the picnic – I need to take napkins first, then I'll slip away and escape, okay?"

"Alright, but hurry!"

Quickly he zipped into the bakery, grabbed a pile of napkins from behind the cash register and raced back out, nearly toppling into Andrea. "O-Oops! S-Sorry, Andrea, my bad!"

"Why in such a hurry?"

He gave her the pile of napkins and held his stomach. "I, uh, just got a terrible feeling in my gut. I-I think I might be sick. Go on without me!" He ran back into the bakery, closing the door behind him.

 _That was odd_ , Andrea shrugged as she turned to the Eiffel Tower, _what could suddenly bring on such a sick feeling? I hope he wasn't worried about my cooking that much – wait, what, or who, is that?!_

In the middle of the tower she could see a blue and pink glow, someone waving sticks around menacingly. "It can't be – an akuma? Now?"

"That's gotta be it," Plagg popped out from behind her, "I mean, you'd better transform and fight it, Adr-er, Andrea, before it's too late!"

She ran over and hid behind a bulletin pole. Holding out her ring, she clenched her fist. "We have to make this quick, before the picnic ends! PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!"

Black spandex covered her body as she brought out perked ears and a long tail, her baton hanging from her waist. She placed her dark mask on before leaping onto the pole and up to the balcony atop the bakery.

"I hope Ladybug is there first," she purred, "or maybe I can catch him by surprise."

* * *

"They're atop the tower," Ladybug spotted the menace as he stood his ground on the roof of a close building, "watching everyone. I need to sneak up on them somehow, create a distraction and make my way around and out of their line of sight."

"Too bad you're so distracting yourself, bugaboo."

"About time, Chat Noir," he turned to find her laying on her side on a ledge of the roof, "and what was that comment?"

"I'm just saying you look good in spandex and black spots."

"No time for fashion tips," he brought his yo-yo out, "I'm going to get above her. Mind getting her attention below?"

"No problem," she slipped down and strut over beside him, "I've been feeling extra light on my feet this morning." At the edge of the rooftop she flipped down to a lamppost and ran off towards the tower.

 _My turn_ , Ladybug whipped the yo-yo out at the tower, wrapping around one of the higher bars, _I've gotta get higher._

Tugging on the string to make sure it was tight, he jumped off the building and flew at the bar.

 _…Something's wrong_ , he found himself reaching a lower bar than expected, _what's going on? I'm not reaching as high!_

He clanged against the bar, nearly slipping as his yo-yo undid itself. "I-I feel heavier!"

He had spoken too loud. The akuma glanced up at him, glaring in his direction.

 _So much for a sneak attack!_

 **I've been informed that Marinette and Adrien already have pre-set gender-bent names. I'm sorry I didn't search them up before, but since I'm already this far into the story, I'm going to keep the names I've given them for now. Anyway, we're getting the action right on next chapter, despite Ladybug's startling realization.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	4. Facing Up, Man-to-Man-to-Woman-to-Woman-

"So you've found me," the akuma sneered, "but it won't matter. As you can see, I have the advantage – at least I know how to throw my own weight around!"

"You might control weight," Ladybug landed down on the bare beside her, "but you sure don't know how to control your pride."

"So," Chat Noir called from below, "are we forgetting the whole sneak attack part, monsieur?"

"Weight? You think I control weight?" The akuma chuckled and held her staffs closer together. "You really don't get it, do you?"

"Hang on, I'll be up in a second!" Chat grabbed her baton and, stretching it out, ran forward. Digging the end into the ground she felt the baton bend in her claws and launch her upwards. "Here I come…uh, wait, wait, wait!"

Ladybug watched as Chat flew up – and right over the bar. Desperately he whipped his yo-yo out and grabbed her by the waist, swinging her back up to his side. "What happened?"

"I flew too high, like I'd lost…a few pounds…," they shared a confused glance before facing the akuma, "just who are you?"

"The name is Switcheroo," the akuma answered with great pride, "and as you can see, the city is under my control."

Ladybug looked around but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Even the advertisement for the new Monsieur Liam painting at the museum where Alex's father was untouched. "You're trying to psyche us out. Why?"

"Typical male – of course, once you get the power, you don't bother to look outside the box."

 _Uh, what?_

"Someone has a grudge against a boy, I think," Chat Noir nudged him, "and HawkMoth took the chance to give her the power to take her anger out on all of them."

"But no one is in any sort of danger yet, except for us."

 _…Unless…Tikki…was she telling the truth?_

Ladybug examined the two staffs Switcheroo held. "…One for male, and one for female…you don't control weight! You…you control gender!"

"…Care to elaborate, monsieur?"

"Chat Noir, this is going to sound insane, but she's actually switched us around. I'm supposed to be a leading lady, and you're supposed to be…"

"…I'm supposed to be a boy," Chat murmured, remembering Plagg's unusual behaviour, "but…what kind of lame power is that? So what if we've a little off," she turned to Switcheroo, "if it means that we still have the advantage in combat!"

She charged the akuma, but before her claws could connect, Switcheroo swung down at her, knocking her aside with her staffs. "I can still fight, you idiot!"

Ladybug whipped the yo-yo out and wrapped it around the male symbol. "Listen to me, Switcheroo! Whatever HawkMoth told you, she's just using you to wreak havoc on Paris. This isn't the way to solve your problem."

"Don't talk to me like you don't understand!"

"But I don't understand!"

"But you _did_!"

 _What's she going on about?_

Switcheroo held tightly to the staff the yo-yo was wrapped around and, tossing the other one above her head, yanked hard on it. Ladybug fell onto his stomach on the beam, letting the yo-yo go. As Chat Noir jumped back up to help Switcheroo tossed the yo-yo aside and caught her other staff. "You don't get it yet. The world is fair now!"

"Fair?" Chat scoffed. "What's so fair about you erasing our memories and changing our genders?"

"Now you boys will know how we girls feel?"

"?" Chat and Ladybug exchanged a glance of great confusion. "Uh, what's that supposed to mean?"

"All my life, as the youngest and only girl in a family of five siblings," Switcheroo clenched her fists, "I grew up thinking, no, _knowing_ that I was going to have to work harder for less. 'You're just a girl', they'd say, 'just do what you can', 'don't reach higher', 'don't bite off more than you can chew'! Well no more! Starting today, every boy will have to live as a girl, live as the ones under the glass floor!"

 _…Glass floor?_

"This isn't how to accomplish your goals," Ladybug kept his voice relaxed in an attempt to reason with her, "all you've done is switched roles. We don't remember anything about being the opposite gender. Nothing is going to change!"

"No! Now we have the power!"

"Um, no offense but, for your information," Chat shrugged, "if you wanted to make things better, why didn't you just make everyone a girl? Seems to me that way there wouldn't be any boys to take over…and not all boys are the same!"

"Enough!" Switcheroo banged the staffs together, sharp edges forming at the ends. "I'm going to make sure that girls stay in power! Paris is just the beginning – the President, Prime Minister, every Mayor and political leader that's a man will now show the world that women are in control!"

She jumped up, climbing the tower. "I'll grab my yo-yo," Ladybug leapt down to the ground below, "don't lose her, Chat Noir!"

"On it…should I be calling you m'lady, then?"

"Just go!"

Chat Noir nodded and scrambled up the beams, keeping her eyes on Switcheroo until they were nearing the top. The akuma stood on a small flat part of the tower, overlooking nearly the entire district. Chat crawled up beside them and tried to swipe the staffs away, but the spear ends kept her at a distance.

"You're a fool," Switcheroo smirked, "I'll still need boys around. Someone has to pay."

"But I thought you wanted to help other girls? Are you saying that you're okay with turning them into boys and punishing them?"

"To show the world that I mean business, then…yes."

"Man-er, woman, you are out of your mind!" Chat ducked under the spears and shoved Switcheroo back. Ladybug swung up and stumbled over to them. "You _do_ know that HawkMoth is a man, right? Don't you feel bad about being controlled by him?"

"First of all, he's a she now."

"Ugh," Chat shivered, "I wonder how he-uh, she felt about that."

"Doesn't matter. I let her keep her memories, so we can work together, as partners."

"You don't understand the chaos you're going to cause."

"It isn't chaos if I control everything."

"Nothing's going to change this way!"

"Oh, but it will!" Switcheroo quickly evaded them and climbed to the highest point of the tower above. She stuck her two staff into each side of the tip, cackling. "Just you wait and see!"

"What are you going to do?"

"I told you, Paris was just the beginning," Switcheroo jeered, "now, once the light this these staffs – in about five minutes, to be exact – everyone around the world will be switched, and I will have won the war!"

 **I could really go for a cookie right about now...**

 **Sorry this chapter was a bit late, I was out for the weekend and couldn't get back until late afternoon. Anyway, now we've got the lucky duo fighting against the clock before the entire world is switched around!**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	5. Only Got Five Minutes to Save the World!

"The whole world?!" Chat Noir turned to Ladybug and pointed to the staffs. "She can't actually do that, can she? I mean, that's a lot of power, and there's no way the light will reach across the oceans, right?!"

"This is an akuma we're dealing with, Chat Noir," he grimaced, "there's no limit to how powerful that light could become."

Switcheroo jumped down between them and the staffs, and from her back she pulled off two long pink bones. "All I need to do is keep you at bay for five minutes, and the world will finally be fixed."

"This won't fix anything!" Ladybug swung his yo-yo around. "Change everyone's genders and you'll still have men and women fighting for power!"

"Only now the women will have the upper hand! We'll be the ones who make the decisions! We're the ones who have, for all of history, been in control!"

"Ladybug's right," Chat Noir began to circle Switcheroo, hoping to get close enough to the staffs to retrieve them before the light could hit, "now that they're switched, it's really been us girl who have caused so much trouble! We were the ones who wouldn't let men vote! We're the ones who never listened to their cries for help!"

"No, I," Switcheroo shook her head, her eyes turning a deep red, "this is for the best! I know what I'm doing!"

"No, HawkMoth knows what she's doing! She's using your anger and making sure you don't think clearly enough to see through her plans!"

"Enough!" She tossed one of the bones Chat's way like a boomerang, knocking her away from the staffs before returning to her hands. "Four more minutes until my plans are perfected!"

 _No more negotiating_ , Ladybug whipped the yo-yo towards the boomerangs, _we have to stop her!_

"It won't be so easy, Ladybug!" Switcheroo saw his attack coming and spun around to meet the yo-yo. As it neared the bones she spun her leg up and around, catching it under her boot and yanking on the string. Ladybug stumbled forward, giving her the chance to leap over him and drive the two bones into the metal, criss-crossing over his right arm.

"Not good," he tried to move the bones but found they were too deeply embedded into the tower, "Chat! Get the staffs, now!"

"Make your choice, Chat Noir," Switcheroo stepped beside Ladybug and pusher her boot into his back, "the staffs or your bug."

Chat Noir growled. "No one threatens my bugaboo and gets away with it!" She held her claws up into the light. "CATACLYSM!"

As he claws began to emit dark energy she ran at Switcheroo, forcing the akuma to leap away so not to be hit by them. She slashed the bones, disintegrating them. Helping Ladybug to his feet she crossed her arms. "Why do I have the feeling that in our previous fights things were the other way around?"

"No time to reminisce," he held her yo-yo, "we only have two minutes to end this! LUCKY CHARM!"

He threw the yo-yo up, expecting something useful to come back down into his arms. Instead an object flattened out and grew larger, until a large red and black-spotted blanket flopped over his entire body. "What the-"

Switcheroo dove her Ladybug, kicking him right off the tower. "Bye-bye, buggy!"

"No!" Chat Noir yelped as she leapt down after him, leaving Switcheroo alone at the top.

 _He doesn't have his yo-yo!_

Switcheroo watched as they fell. "Ha-ha, and with less than two minutes to go. They'll never make it in time."

* * *

Ladybug finally managed to free himself of the blanket and precariously land on one of the lower beams. "Whoa, whoa!" As he began to fall he grabbed onto the nearest thing – the end of Chat Noir's baton.

"Close call there, m'lady," Chat snickered as she helped Ladybug up straight, "gee that feels funny to say."

 _Beep-beep._

"Your ring," Ladybug murmured, "and my earrings – we're going to de-transform soon. We have to take care of those staffs somehow."

"Got a plan?"

He took in the top of the tower, Switcheroo as she looked down at them, and Chat's baton. "…Yes. Yes I do. Give me a boost?"

"Gladly."

They climbed back up the tower, the blanket around Ladybug's arm. Chat got up and, shoving Switcheroo back, stretched the baton out over the edge. "Now, Ladybug!"

"Wait," Switcheroo watched curiously, "what are you-?"

Ladybug hopped onto the baton's end and over to Switcheroo. Using her head as leverage he jumped high over the tower, while also knocking the akuma down onto her face. Untangling the blanket he opened it up over him like a parachute and gently floated down over the staffs.

"It's too late," Switcheroo pointed to the sun, "look!"

The sun was right about, and its light began to cyphering into the staffs, causing them to glow bright.

"Close," Ladybug smirked as he stepped onto the tip of the Eiffel Tower, "but not today, akuma!"

Sliding down he covered the two staffs with the blanket, smothering the light. He landed beside Chat Noir as the blanket eventually dimmed. "There we go!"

"No," Switcheroo charged him, "my plan is ruined now!"

 _The helmet!_

Ladybug grabbed the helmet from the akuma, revealing a black skin suit over her. Dropping it on the ground he smashed it under his foot, releasing the akuma. Taking his yo-yo he caught it and closed it around the small butterfly.

"Bye-bye, petite papillon," he released the butterfly into the sky, "and now for the blanket."

Grabbing the object he pulled it from the staffs which had turned back into a pair of toy magic wands, and tossed it into the sky. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

Millions of ladybugs flew over Paris, turning everyone back into their regular selves. The akuma disappeared, and a young girl with a short purple pixie cut in rollerblades sat up, looking around in a daze. "Wh-what happened?"

Bright light surrounded the lucky duo, and in a flash they found themselves back to their regular selves. "Gee," Chat Noir chuckled, "being a girl was…an experience."

"Too bad," Ladybug winked as she fixed her pigtails, "maybe you could have gotten some extra time working in a pair of heels."

"I thought we had forgotten about that!"

"Here," she smiled, handing the girl her helmet as the magical wands fell into her hands, "this is yours."

"I'm sorry," she sighed as she stood up and strapped the helmet back on, "I guess I let my emotions get the better of me."

"You don't have to take over the world to make a difference."

"Yeah, well, of offense, really, but we don't all have superpowers."

"And Ladybug isn't always in costume," Chat Noir added, "but she's still a strong role model, right?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that," she blushed, "but Chat is right. Even when I'm not saving Paris, I know what it's like to feel overwhelmed."

The girl looked up at her. "What…what do I do?"

"Stay strong and stand up for what you know is right," Ladybug grinned, "and take the time to work things out."

"And, uh," Chat gently turned the wands away, "let's leave magic out of it, okay?"

The girl chuckled. "Got it. I won't be needing any more evil powers to make a real difference."

 **I love it when things get all campy and sappy :')**

 **You'll never believe it, but we're at the penultimate chapter now! Just one more to go. I never planned for this to be a long story, and I have to work on my other one as my exam comes up, too, so finishing this off will be nice and relaxing. I hope you've guys have enjoy it, and read it until the end. The next chapter will be a little bit late, as I've got major studying to worry about, but don't worry, it will come.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	6. Parallel Possibility, Perhaps?

Marinette and Adrien made it back to the school in time to hear Chloe whining as she skipped down the steps, her arms flailing.

"Ew, ew, ew," she stuck her tongue out, "I cannot believe I was a _boy_! Wearing _boy_ clothes! _Me_!"

Sabrina ran after her and into her limo as Alya walked out to meet them. "There you two are! What happened?"

Adrien glanced over to Marinette. "I, uh, was waiting for Marinette. I was worried when she said she was sick, and didn't want to leave her behind."

"Yeah, and I was, uh, relaxing my stomach," Marinette rubbed her tummy, "before coming back to the picnic. How's it going?"

Alya chuckled. "Everything was fine until a bright light shone over the school, and we all changed back to normal. I didn't even realize that I was different! I have a feeling we all owe Ladybug and Chat Noir a big thank-you."

 _That'd be nice_ , Marinette rolled her eyes as Nino joined them. "So, Nino, how did it feel to be a girl?"

"Whatever," he shrugged, "but I'd rather stick with my short hair, thank you."

"I don't know," Alya brushed her fingers through her hair, "I sort of liked the short hair for a while. Not permanent, but it was lighter."

"Come on, guys," Rose waved to them beside Juleka, who was still overcoming the shock of returning to normal, "Jude-er, Juleka and I have the napkins out!"

Adrien followed in after Alya and Nino. "You coming, Marinette?"

"Yes," she waved him away, "in just a second. Just…getting used to being back to normal."

He gave her a big smile and entered the school. Opening her satchel she turned around as Tikki flew out. "I still owe you a huge apology, Tikki. I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"It's alright, Marinette, the akuma had you under her control. I'm just glad everything's back to normal."

"Say, have you ever teamed up with a male partner before?"

"No, it's always been a girl."

"Why?"

Tikki winked. "Because you've always been known as the _Lady_ of luck, silly."

"…Not much backing behind that."

"…Go eat your raisin bread, _Marley_."

* * *

 **~THAT NIGHT~**

Marinette checked her mirror twelve times to make sure she hadn't turned back into a boy. She slipped into her comfy pajamas and under the blankets as Tikki settled down on the small ledge beside her.

"Goodnight, Tikki, and thanks for not leaving Marley."

"I wouldn't have ever left you, Marinette."

"Even though I wasn't a girl?"

"You were chosen because of your kindness, and the earrings are something that can't just be taken away because you're suddenly a boy. Things would be different, sure, but you'd still be my best friend."

Marinette laid down on her pillow and closed her eyes. "You too, Tikki…you ever wonder if there's all alternate universe where we really are guys?"

"I think you need some serious sleep, Marinette."

* * *

 **~SOMEWHERE IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE FAR, FAR AWAY~**

"You ever wonder if there's an alternate universe where I'm really a girl."

Adrienne chuckled and leaned against Marin's arm. "You're so silly."

They stood on his balcony, overlooking the night sky of Paris as stars sparkled overhead. In their pajamas they felt the cool wind as her hair blew past her ears. "What brought up that idea?"

"I don't know, just…this voice in my head."

"Does this voice know our shared secret?"

Marin wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close. "Sh, don't let the neighbours here, Chat."

"Such a protective monsieur, Ladybug."

She gave him a soft kiss and leaned against him. "I wonder what sort of guy I'd make."

"You? A very pretty one."

"Yeah? Well, you'd…you'd have pigtails!"

"You'd wear stripes!"

"You," she whispered, "would wear super tight spandex."

"…Not that you'd mind."

They shared a laugh and watched a shooting star pass.

 _To be a girl…Nah. I'm fine the way I am._

 **END**

 **You ever wonder if there are other universes where different people became Ladybug and Chat Noir? Really keeps me up at night...**

 **And it is finished! This was an interesting story to write, but I enjoyed it. Now I can focus on my main Ladybug fanfic and another one I've been working on for a different fandom. Thanks to the one who suggested it (you know who you are and you deserve many a treat), it was a lot of fun. Whelp, since I'm not really good at wrapping things up...**

 **Raisin bread, goodnight.**


End file.
